Love in the Night
by Sorcerer Huntress
Summary: Okay, TiraxCarrot, marronxGateau... and MilpheyxChocolate?! It's all good


Howdy everyone!!!!!! So, just wanna say I don't own Sorcerer Hunters........yadayadayadablahblahblahandalllthatjazz.....now that that be done, lets get on with the story!!  
  
Love in the night  
  
Tira cried alone, nobody would ever see her. This was her secret place. Not too far from the village of Mt. Saint Hordic. She would come here to cry ever since she was a little girl. It was a secret.  
The rock she was sitting on was still warm from sitting under the rays of the sun all day long. The stars and the full moon gave light to the night sky. A warm breeze blew against her, making her pink hair wave out. It was perfect if only she was with Carrot.   
But it was no use to think of this. It had been twelve years and he still didn't notice her. To him, she was just "Mistress". Only to bring punishment and more punishment. Chocolate was going to win him. She knew it. Every time that Chocolate would advance, Tira was left in her dust. Thinking of this sent another wave of salty tears to her eyes.   
********************  
  
Why was she crying? Why was he even out here?! This would be much harder than he thought...  
"Tira..." he practiced, "Your sister is really pretty....so are you! Oh man, I'm in trouble..."  
********************  
  
"Tira!!" someone shouted  
Tira turned around to see Carrot. A slight blush was on his face and he had that "Duh... Look at the pretty girl!" look.   
"What do you want?!" Tira spat.   
"I-I...just wanted to talk to you..." Carrot mumbled.  
"About what?!"  
"Who I love."  
********************  
  
"Marron..." Gateau held the young man in his gentile arms.  
"Gateau...I've never felt this way before...."  
"I want you to know, I have been in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on you."  
A strand of midnight hair fell on Marron's chalk white face. With gentle fingers, Gateau brushed it away.  
********************  
  
"Milphey?" Chocolate blushed, "Have you ever once thought of dating women?"  
"Well," Milphey edged closer to Chocolate, "there is this one girl that I think is kinda cute."  
*********************  
  
"Who do you love?" Tira asked.  
"Well, you know her very well." Carrot looked down. "She's smart, beautiful, and she's not sluty."   
"Who?"  
Carrot turned away  
*********************  
  
"Gateau..." Marron whispered, "I love you so much. Hold me. Don't let go. I want to stay like this...I love you..."  
"And I love you too." Gateau sighed.  
*********************  
  
"Take me Milphey!!!!!!!!!" Chocolate screamed at the transvestite.   
"Girly, I can take you to heaven and back!" Milphey smiled.  
"What about Darling?" Chocolate Panted as Milphey unbuttoned her shirt.  
"He's cute, but I don't do guys."  
"What?!"  
"I can dress like a girl, I can like guys, but I don't do them."  
"Oh...well, then TAKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
*********************  
  
"Who is it?" Tira asked again.  
"Uh....I-I..." Carrot stuttered.  
"Stop playing these games with my heart Carrot! I need to know!" Tira demanded.   
"I love you." Carrot turned to face her.   
********************  
  
"Love, love, love..." Milphey giggled.   
**********************  
  
They kissed for the first time. A gentle breeze blew Marron's midnight hair around the two. The stars glinted, the moon was full, a perfect night. They didn't stop till they were both out of breath.   
"Marron..." Gateau gasped. "you are the damn best kisser I have ever encountered."  
************************  
  
His words were sincere   
"Oh Carrot!" Tira cried in his arms.  
"I'm sorry Tira..." Carrot held the girl. "I guess I was just too shy to tell you...I'm so sorry. I love you. I've loved you for such a long time."  
"It's okay Carrot." Tira held tighter to Carrot.   
************************  
  
"Milphey, you are the love god!!!"  
*************************  
  
"Gateau, you have to hold me. I want to stay like this forever."   
"Me too..." Gateau said smelling Marron's hair, which reminded him of orange blossoms. The warmth between the two was that of no other. One that could only be created by this love.   
***********************  
  
Carrot brought Tira in for a kiss. Full of passion and beauty. Deep. Tira's eyes flew wide open in shock. She went limp like a rag doll in Carrot's arms. At that moment she knew she had the man she loved. And that he loved her.  
  
***********************  
  
"Milphey..." Chocolate sighed. "You're great..."  
"I love you..." Milphey twirled his fingers in her hair.  
"And I love you too..."  
  
***********************  
  
"Marron, I love you so damn much.... And I want you to know you make my life complete..." Gateau hugged the mage.  
"Gateau... I love you..." Marron held tighter to the man who was holding him.  
  
***********************  
  
"Tira, I want you to know that I will always love you. You are the most important thing to me. Nobody can ever come between us. Ever. Please promise me that you will love me back. Just the way I do. I love you."   
  
  
  
Sooooooooo.....? Was that okay? I know it sounds weird, but I do believe in MilpheyxChocolate!!! It makes sense!!! Please read and review!!! Okay? Okay!!! Yay!!!!! 


End file.
